Rejection
by Mixer18
Summary: A bad day at school has Luna locked away in her room. Just when Leo thinks all is lost, he goes to the one person who may bring his sister out of her shell.


_The plot in this story is credited to ILoveToWrite21. In a sense, many children hit this bump in the road one time or another in their lives. Some make it through without support and the rest with support from friends._

While the sun shines brightly on the outside world, the inside world of one little girl has become a tempest of misery and sadness. She's wrapped in a blanket in her room, shielding herself from any human contact. The only sound that can be heard the sniffling that is accompanied by sobbing. "Why? Why?" the girl heaved with sadness in her voice, "Why did this have to happen?" As she started to calm herself down, a rather rude and intrusive knocking ripped the silence to bits.

"Hey, Luna! You OK? You've been in your room once school got out. What happened?" the voice on the other side of the door asked. "Go….away, Leo," the girl commanded. "I don't want to talk about it. Even if I did, I'd rather it not be you to talk it over with." Luna could tell he listened as her brother's footsteps began to echo as he walked away.

_If she won't talk to me_, Leo thought,_ who will?_ The figurative light bulb shone above his head, meaning he figured out something. _Maybe he can_, the male twin as he dialed a phone.

Meanwhile, at the residence of three Signers, another explosion has occurred and berating is taking place. "For heaven's sakes," an obnoxious and Australian voice bellowed, "Crow, you screwed it up again!" Fanning the smoke away, Crow said, "Me screw up? What about you Jack? You were the one driving!" As another argument commenced, a black haired figure emerged from the smoke, wiping the grease and sweat from his face. "Every day, it's unbelievable," the figure sighed. Just then, the phone starts to ring. Feeling he can't break up another fight, the figure decides to answer it.

_Home of the Two Stooges plus one, _the figure greeted. _Stooges? I'm looking for Yusei_, Leo questioned. _Leo, it's me. I'm just trying to----never mind. What do you need?_ Yusei asked. _It's Luna_, hestarted,_ she's upset about something that happened at school today, and she won't tell me. So, I'm hoping that you could help her. _A brief pause followed Leo's plea before Yusei answered. _Don't worry_, Yusei assured the twin,_ I'm on my way_.

Back at the Tops, Leo paced through the living room, waiting for Yusei to show up. After ten minutes of waiting, the male twin heard the familiar sound of a certain runner outside. A few knocks included, and the wheels are set. As soon as Yusei walked in, he asked, "Where's Luna?" Leo glanced in the direction of her room and answered, "There." The bearer of the dragon head mark took in a deep breath and slowly walked to where only he could enter.

Inside her room, Luna was still wrapped up and quietly sobbing. She then heard a different kind of knocking, one that was more patient and non-intrusive. "Luna, are you alright? I heard you had a rough day. Want to talk about it?" Yusei asked her. The atmosphere became dead quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Yusei heard the door being unlocked and creaking open. He stepped inside to where the blinds had been drawn and the bedroom was barely visible. The door shut behind him, much to Yusei's surprise. He turned around to see a blanket-covered Luna with puffed eyes sore from crying. "Um….hi Yusei," she squeaked with a trace of depression. Yusei's face formed a concerned expression; he knelt on one knee and asked, "Your brother tells me you're upset about something about something. Care to talk about it?" Luna looked up to see Yusei looking her with a warm expression that says "You never have to worry. I'm right here." She slowly walked into his chest and put her arms around him, knowing she's safe from any harm. "Just let me finish crying," she requested. As she sobbed into his chest, Yusei got on both knees and positioned him and Luna to where his back was up against the side of her bed and Luna's head was in his lap. All he could do was pet her hair in a soothing motion as she continued to sob.

Luna's venting went on for roughly five minutes before she opened her eyes and saw Yusei looking down at her. With a comforting smile, he simply asked, "Ready?" Wiping her face dry, she nodded yes. Luna got up and sat next to Yusei. As her Yusei put one of his arms around her shoulders, he asked of her, "So, tell me what happened." A few deep breaths later, she started her story. "OK, at school, there's this boy I, sort of, like," she recounted, "and for a while, I could tell he liked me as well." Yusei nodded to show he was following the story. "As the days wore on, we wrote notes to each other back and forth, nothing serious or deep, but kind of flirty, so to speak." As Yusei nodded, Luna continued. "That leads up to today. I found another note he wrote attached to my locker. It said that while he does like me, he doesn't want to get into a relationship. Plus, to add insult to injury, he transferred to another school, which means he's gone." Luna let out a sigh that showed she was really upset about this. After contemplating some words, Yusei put them together to where she'll learn something. "It's understandable you're upset," Yusei began, "but it's something that's part of the nature of love." Luna looked at him in total disarray at what he said. "Yes: grief is a part of love. Every time someone special leaves you, you'll be upset by it." Luna looks away from Yusei, bowing her head in sorrow. "There is one bright spot," he offered the little girl a glimmer of hope. She looked at him, hope in her eyes. "The world of love is all about finding 'the one' for you. It won't happen right away, but you'll know when it does." Feeling like a huge weight was lifted off of her, Luna turned and hugged Yusei. "How do you know things like this?" she asked him. With a chuckle, Yusei answered, "I've seen stuff happen before. It's all about knowing what to do."

Yusei stood up and cracked his back a few times to stretch it out. "Feeling better?" he asked the little girl. "Tons," she cheerfully said. "Good to see you're on the mend," Yusei told her, "now I should be getting back." As he walked out the door, something tugged on his jacket. Yusei looked behind him to see Luna pulling on his jacket. "Can you….stay for a while and pet me like you did earlier?" she pleaded with puppy eyes. "Sure," Yusei obliged her. He walked back and sat with his back up against Luna's bed. She laid her head on Yusei's lap and closed her eyes as he petted her soothingly. All the while, the blinds had been drawn back so the sunset could be seen.

_Well, there you have it. Like I've said before, ask and I'll try to spin your requests into tales._


End file.
